Love Island
Synopsis Love Island is said to be the most romantic place in the country because of its beautiful scenery as well as the perfect spot for couple dates, due to this tale that have gone from generation to generation, Cedric ([[Chad Sterling]]) the CEO of Cedric Empire, a well know hotel in the country, took his long time girlfriend and first love Chesca ([[Bea Bellfodda]]) to the island to propose to her, but much to his dismay he got rejected and therefore got consoled by a stranger named Bea ([[Belle Chang]]) who believed that in the island she will find her true love. Two people with different point of views and lives will start a friendship that no one had ever imagined. Cast *'''[[Chad Sterling]] as Cedric Ramirez''' - owner of Cedric Empire, a well-known hotel in the country. He is rich, handsome, and very smart that most people admire him. He is currently planning to propose with his long time girlfriend and first love Chesca in Love Island, the island that is said to be the most romantic place in the country, but even with this tale he is still turned down by Chesca. Not believing anymore love tales, he later on met Bea who will once again change his belief in life. *'''[[Belle Chang]] as Bea Delgado''' - younger half-sister of Chesca. She is bubbly and wanted to be a great fashion designer someday. She highly admires her sister because of her sister's great achievement in life, especially in love. She, later on came to Love Island to wish for a romance in life and therefore she met Cedric, a heartbroken man. *'''[[Alexander Hendric]] as Iñigo Sandoval''' - a famous idol and the main dancer and visual of boy band Silver. Rich and spoiled, he often acts like the world revolves around him, he dislikes Cedric after Cedric had criticized him in front of other people and the reason his career has almost ended few year prior to the start of the story. He went to Love Island to shoot a music video for Silver's comeback song and therefore he fell in love at first sight with Chesca. *'''[[Bea Bellfodda]] as Chesca Delgado''' - daughter of a bakery owner and a well known pastry chef. She is middle class, beautiful, and very talented as well having to graduate cooking school at the top of her class. She is the first love of Cedric and also his long time girlfriend, but even that she had known all along that her feelings for Cedric isn't love but actually good friendship and the reason of their breakup. She later on became the #1 pastry chef in the country. Supporting Cast *'''[[Eula Uytingco]] as Lucille Gonzalez''' - mother of Chesca and step mother of Bea. She is a woman who is known for being a "gold digger" by the parents of her husband, who doesn't like her for their son since she was poor. She later on divorced Ramon, due to Ramon can't protect his family and is always doing whatever his mother had told him to do. She now lives in a small apartment with a small business together with both of her daughters. *'''[[Henry Batungbakal]] as Ramon Delgado''' - father of Chesca and Bea. He is kind and very smart. He fell in love at first sight with Lucille after his trip to Love Island. He loves his family very much, though due to his love for his parents he can't seem to have his own decisions and seems to always follow whatever his mother had told him to do and the reason Lucille had divorced him. Soundtracks *''Warm Found'' by ''[[Antoinette Wilson]]'' & ''[[Ely Mendoza]]'' - ''OST #1'' *''Closer'' by ''[[TriStar]]'' - ''OST #2'' *''You're Welcome'' by ''[[Miguel Orleans]]'' - ''OST #3'' Information Awards